Near-eye display technology may be used to present video or computer-display imagery with utmost privacy and mobility. Such technology may be incorporated into a head-mounted display (HMD) device in the form of eyeglasses, goggles, a helmet, a visor, or other eyewear. In a typical near-eye display approach, a small-format display image is received into suitable optics and re-directed toward a wearer's eye. One challenge in this area is to present the display image over a sufficiently expansive exit pupil, but without resorting to large, unwieldy optics that the wearer may find objectionable.